Hello, I'm The Doctor
by Jas2349
Summary: How will Dean react when he finds the Doctor on accident will he learn about the TARDIS and the wonderfull places the Doctor takes the rest of his companions or will he let Dean in the dark. Only one way to find out.
1. I'm The Doctor

Dean jogged quickly after the monster, that he and Sam were currently traking. This week's creature was a Shapeshifter. The hunter chased the Shifteraround the corner of a dark abandoned building. BAM! Dean fell to the ground with a thud from colliding into a blue telephone box.

'The hell?! Since whhen do they still made these' Dean's confusment grew as he began to hear voices coming from within the blue box. 'There's no way there's more than one person in there... Unless...' The hunter smirked from where his mind was hinting to. The old blue door open with a squeak revealing tall man with spikey brown hair and eyes, black framed glasses. The man wore a light tan trench coat with a darker suit under it. With a thick scottish accent the man began to speak,

"Oi! Hello, there. Who are you?" The man smiled at Dean with ease, still suspicous of the puzzling man.

"Bobby. Bobby Singer" Dean inward smiled at his quick thinking. The man gave him a 'Are You Serious' face which he gets from his brother atleast a thousand times a day.

"You're real name would be nice" The stealthy man crossed his muscular arms across his tight chest.

"Fine... Dean... You?" The hunter huffed out.

"Dean. Dean! What a brilliant name. They call me the Doctor. Don't know why but they do." The 'Doctor' smiled at the end of his rant.

"Doctor. Doctor Who?" The Doctor smirked knowingly


	2. Introducing Sam and Some Flashbacks

**Should I even keep on with this?**

"Doc, can we pick up Sam?" Dean feel back into the comforting old brown leather chair that was in the Tardis control room. The Doctor thought to himself for a few moments, then nodded at the hunter.

"Sure. Why not the more the marrier" The Time Lord, still at the controls began to flip some switches and turn some knobs. Soon the two men were on there way to pick up the younger hunter.

**~~FLASHBACK~~**

Sam and his brother, Dean were staying at some crummy hotel for the weekend because of the case. This week the boys were hunting a Djinn. Everything was fine untill they ran into a blue telephone box. The older Winchester turned to the younger and told him he would be back, then went into the box with no explaination and soon the box slowly vanished two leaving Sam alone with only his thoughts barley comforting him. Sam had waited for about an hour and a half give or take untill he gave up and went home to do some research about a certain blue telephone box.

Sam sat back on his wooden chair and let out a frustrated sigh at the '(0) Results Found"

_'There has to be something he can find to get Dean back"_ he thought to himself, almost going crazy for being up for almost two days now. Sam ran a hand through his hair and decided to give up for a bit and take a well deserved deep sleep. The younger Winchester headed over to the king sized bed, he brought the covers up to his waist, turned to the side and started to fall asleep.

Sam woke up many hours later to a whirring sound outside. The younger hunter raced to the window and gazed outward, he saw the blue police box was back! Sam ran out the door to it. He continued to pound and knocking on it. The door opened revealing Dean and some strange man with spikey brown hair wearing a brown trenchcoat with a blue suit under it.

"Dean! What the hell happened! Where did you go!? I looked everywhere for you!"

"Wait! Before you yell at me all the way I got a surprise for ya" Dean smiled mischeavously, he quickly covered Sam's eyes

"What are you doing" Sam suddenly felling cautious, but Dean continued to drag him into the blue box.

"Presto!" Dean announced letting go of Sam's eyes so he could see, his brother looked around amazment written on his face. Sam eyes finished on the man glaring at him for taking Dean away.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor! You must be Sam. I heard alot about you" The man smiled eagerly at the younger Winchester.


	3. Author's Note

Thanks to Aralas Baggins for encouraging me to carry on with this story. But do you any of you got anymore suggestions on what should happen next with this. If so pleease feel free to leave a comment. Please and thank you :) Which ever suggestion i like the best i'll try to write a whole chapter on it. Basically leave like a prompt or something that i can continue with. Any suggestion are allowed as long as it's not to graphic becuase i suck at writing for right now, i'm trying to get better but, hey what can ya do.


	4. The Plan

**This chapter was sugessted by Awesome dude. Yea, well ummm... thanks for the reviews so far. And if ya have any more request just message me. Thanks again. :)**

The lone Time Lord stood next to the console of the Tardis, lost in thought. While the two brothers were enjoying their 'day off' by listening to Dean's 'mullet rock' cassettes and have a rousing game of darts with Sam winning by a couple of points.

"You going to ask him?" Sam beamed at his older brother with a hopeful look in his brown-green eyes.

"Dammit Sammy! Can't we just enjoy the one and only peaceful day that we haven't had in a hellva time?!" Dean sighed while sipping on his cold beer.

"I'm not saying we can't. I'm just saying that Alastair won't even see us coming and we can finally gank him once and for all." the younger brother challenged him.

"That's all fine and dandy, but it's not up to the Doc. Not me"

"What's up to me?" speaking of the fellow Time Lord was walking down the few stairs toward the siblings. The two of the Winchesters looked at each other and back at the Doctor.

"Well?" The Time Lord waited for an explanation, he crossed his arms across his broad chest patiently.

"Umm... A while back De-" Dean cut off Sam and continued,

"I went to hell. believe it or not for about four months, but it felt like four years down there." Dean took a deep breathe, he really didn't want those memories to resurface but if he wanted this to be taken care of he'll have to. "Anyways when I was down there... Demons they were torturing all the souls down there innocent or not. The one who was torturing me, Alastair. He offered me a deal that if I would start torturing souls too, then I wouldn't get the abuse" Dean took another heavy breath just hearing the demon's name gave him the chills. "After a couple of weeks I cracked. I tooked the deal. Anyways long story short a month or two back after I got out of hell we ran into him again after trying to save this angel. So we wondering if you could help us end him once and for all?" as the Doctor thought to himself about the situation, the boys sat in silence with hopeful looks on their faces. The Time Lord came to his conclusion, he looked at the siblings then began to speak in a serious tone,

"Where do we fine him" The Winchesters lit up immediatly in happiness.


End file.
